Problem: Given that $a-b=5$ and $a^2+b^2=35$, find $a^3-b^3$.
We know that $(a-b)^2=a^2-2ab+b^2$. Therefore, we plug in the given values to get $5^2=35-2ab$. Solving, we get that $ab=5$. We also have the difference of cubes factorization $a^3-b^3=(a-b)(a^2+ab+b^2)$. Plugging in the values given and solving, we get that $a^3-b^3=(5)(35+5)=(5)(40)=\boxed{200}$.